


What Did We Do?

by Meko_Roni0



Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gijinkas, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Tagging With Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meko_Roni0/pseuds/Meko_Roni0
Summary: In which two emotionally reserved people accidentally become one person.





	What Did We Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Credits where credit is due, for the hypothetical scenario that was discussed in the discord. Also, if any of you other people from discord decided to stop by, I have two words to say: Moon ass.  
> This was done in my own spare time, and may be edited as time goes along.  
> I am open to criticism, but please, leave something that will be of use to me.

Yamikage narrowly dodged the sword beam that had been sent in their direction. Their exhaustion becoming evident to their adversary.

"Hm, unfortunate. I was hoping that you would have gotten harmed." Meta taunted, preparing himself to repeat that attempt.

Harmed was quite the understatement, seeing as the beam had just sliced clean through one of the trees behind the ninja.

"Maybe you're just forgetting who you're against." Red hues narrowed at their opponent as the traitor appeared behind his former friend. "Allow me to remind you."

He attempted to strike their blind spot, which was quickly parried upon Meta realizing where they had disappeared to.

"It's a shame that your reflexes have improved." Yamikage huffed upon the yellow eyes of his foe fading to orange. "I would have killed you just now, otherwise."

"Then do it, coward." Meta taunted, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Dedede's constant whining anymore.

Within a matter of minutes, they had both disarmed each other and were currently attempting to pin and choke the other out.

The knight was thrown down forcefully and grunted as he slammed into a rock, which dazed him only long enough for the other to gain the advantage and wrap his hands around their neck.

"Get off of me!" Meta growled, and attempted to break free with no avail as they rested their weight on his stomach

The ninja hummed for a second. "I'm not so sure if I really want to, after all, I do still want to see you dead after that encounter."

Their struggle was worsening upon realizing that his wings were pinned as well.

It was at that moment that the knight did something that he knew was horribly risky to do and could most likely worsen his injury if he were to survive this.

He jerked his head forward, catching the mercenary off guard as his helm met the forehead of his assailant. Within an instant, the world felt numb only for him to feel pain that should have been delivered to Yamikage.

" _Meta! You son of a-_." An odd voice trailed off, confused as to why they sounded so odd. Meanwhile, the other party was equally as dazed, why did he talk just now? "Wait, are we...? I think so-." A choking noise escaped Yamikage. " _Fuck, Meta! Stop!_ " They rasped, struggling against themself.

They attempted to pry at their hand that had been clasped around their throat to no result, and it was evident that the other wasn't going to let go.

"Why should I?" Their shared voice asked, their grip constricting even more. " _You're going to kill both of us, you idiot! Let go!_  You aren't exactly giving me a decent reason to do as you request. _Fine then, Sir Asshole of the Dumb Ass Bitch Brigade-_." Their grip strengthened yet again. " _Just let go and we can find a way out of this mess_! How exactly am I to be sure that you won't hesitate to kill me once we are separated.  _Just let go, you kinky bastard_. Bold of you to assume that I would ever touch you in a way that wouldn't bring harm-." They wheezed upon their lungs emptying completely.

They remained struggling until they began to ignore their impulse to take down the other with them and began to fix their sight on the fact that their lungs felt as if they were about to explode. They didn't even realize that they had let go until a gasp escaped them as well as a coughing fit.

" _You're... Fucking insane_. Says the... traitorous rat... bastard."

They lay panting on the ground for a minute before they stood shakily.  
"It would be best if-  _You shut up, we're like this because you refused to die. I'm going to figure out how to separate us, and when I do, I'm going to make things turn out the way they should have_. Bold of you-  _Will you stop saying that_?!"

They both staggered around for a while, only to be frozen in place by their own internal turmoil.

"Why are you attempting to make us go to town, we both know that with our state, they'll likely believe we're a demonbeast.  _That can only be said for you-_ Don't bring my genetics into this argument-.  _It was brought into everything when we got stuck like this_. Our safest bet is to remain out of town for now, at least until we manage to get this sorted out."

Upon hearing slight chatter from not far away, they panicked and proceeded to teleport away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be continued as long as I have inspiration for the story, and I hope you all have a lovely evening/day/afternoon.


End file.
